X-23 VS Dani Phantom
X-23 vs. Dani Phantom is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features X-23 from the X-Men comics and Dani Phantom from the Danny Phantom series. Description X-Men VS Danny Phantom! The genderbent duplicates of Wolverine and Danny Phantom battle it out to see which hero has the deadliest clone! Will Dani be torn to shreds, or will X-23 be blasted to smithereens? Interlude Wiz: Clones have always proven to be just as deadly as the original heroes, and these two are no exception to that rule. Boomstick: X-23, the clone of Wolverine and member of the X-Force. Wiz: And Dani Phantom, the halfa clone of Danny Phantom. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! X-23 (Cues X-23's Theme from Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Wiz: When a top-secret program attempted to recreate the original Weapon X experiment that involved the feral mutant, Wolverine, they failed to secure a test subject who could survive the bonding process of the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium to their skeleton. Seeking to take the project in a new direction, the project's director, Doctor Martin Sutter, recruited renowned mutant geneticist Doctor Sarah Kinney and tasked her with creating a clone. Boomstick: As with any creepy experiment, they failed again, and again, and again, and again. Until Sarah got an idea. She used the sample of Wolvie's DNA they had, did some sciencey voodoo, and it worked. Only catch is, Sarah had to get knocked up. Wiz: She was used as a surrogate mother to complete the process, and thus, the clone was born. Boomstick: The clone was given the codename, X-23. Wiz: At the age of 7, X-23 began her training in the arts of combat and assassination. Despite her hellish training, Sarah tried to keep some semblance of humanity in her, though it seemed like she wasn't able to get through to her. Boomstick: Which I can't say is surprising. After being exposed to radiation poisoning, her mutant abilities came to surface and she was injected with Adamantium, and if we're going over what happened to Wolvie, that hurts like hell. Wiz: Afterward, she became the most efficient killer they had ever seen, but she soon longed for a better life. In an attempt to grant this wish, Sarah revealed her true name, being Laura, released her and, after some more horrific incidents found herself in captivity by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Boomstick: But they see she isn't entirely a bad person, so they let her off the hook, she lived on the streets, did a few more jobs, dueled Wolverine, and then was scouted by the X-Men. Wiz: As the clone of Wolverine, X-23 had similar powers to Wolverine, possessing two adamantium laced claws in her hands, an accelerated healing factor, superhuman agility, strength, durability, and senses. Boomstick: Hold on, shouldn't she have a third claw? Wiz: She does. Instead of the hand though, it's concealed in her foot. Boomstick: How do you walk like that? Wiz: She's also a master of stealth, an expert acrobat, and has shown mastery in both armed and unarmed combat. Boomstick: X-23's also shown to be extremely intelligent, being able to outsmart and tactically take down enemies who have been fighting much longer than she has, including Wolverine, and he's been alive since the fucking Civil War. ''' Wiz: Keep in mind that Wolverine, knowing who she was, probably was holding back. '''Boomstick: Still counts in my book. She's nearly unstoppable. She's defeated Wolverine in a duel, survived a full energy blast from Nimrod, and was even chosen to be the host of a cosmic power. And you know how strong those things are. Wiz: As powerful as she is, X-23 is not perfect. Her adamantium only extends to her claws, leaving the rest of her skeleton as regular bone, and the blast from Nimrod was enough to nearly kill her. And despite her intelligence, she's not the best at reading people. Boomstick: She also tends to try and fight opponents she has no business doing by herself. Still though, I wouldn't want to mess with her. Wiz: X-23 is almost as deadly as her genetic template. Those who end up on the business end of her claws, may God have mercy on you. X-23: Get out of here before I really get mad. Dani Phantom (Cues Nicktoons Globs of Doom - Amity Park - DS Version) Wiz: Frustrated over his failed attempts to destroy Jack Fenton and to adopt his son, Danny as his own son, Vlad Masters, aka Plasmius, decided to create a clone of the boy by secretly obtaining DNA samples from Danny's battles with his fellow classmate and rival ghost hunter Valerie Gray. Boomstick: After failing god knows how many times, he was able to successfully create a functioning clone of the half ghost hero. Wiz: The result was not entirely expected. Instead of being an entirely accurate clone, what was created was a slightly younger, female, clone of Danny. Soon after her creation, Vlad learned her DNA was unstable, and could dissolve into ectoplasm, but did not instantly dismiss her as a failed attempt. Boomstick: This clone turned out to be one hell of a daddy's girl, wanting to do anything to make her dad happy. Using this to his advantage, Vlad sent her out with a mission: Capture Danny Phantom. She was then given a name by her daddy. Danielle "Dani" Phantom. Wiz: Posing as Danny's cousin, Danielle was able to complete her mission and took him to Vlad, believing he would use his DNA to stablilize her. Boomstick: Instead, Vlad tried to kill her and use Danny to perfect another clone he was working on. In frustration, Danielle kicked the shit out of Vlad and sided with Danny, later becoming a superhero. She unfortunately was still unstable, but luckily at some point in time, was given an antidote by Danny and could use her powers freely. Wiz: Being a clone of Danny Phantom and, as a result, a halfa, a human-ghost hybrid, Danielle has a myriad of ghostly abilities. Like Danny, she is able to sense the presence of other ghosts, and can make here body invisible and intangible, allowing her to pass through walls. Boomstick: She also has super strength, able to lift up to 10 tons, has reflexes that put most athletes to shame, and can fly. She's also fast enough to keep up with Danny Phantom, and he can fly well over 100 mph. Wiz: She's also able to fire energy waves from both her hands and feet, and is able to shape these energy waves into disks. Boomstick: So now she can use Krillin's Destructo Disc too? Seems like everyone can use it. Wiz: Unlike Krillin's Destructo Disc though, it actually can hit an opponent cleanly. Boomstick: Sorry Krillin, even in this fight you're the butt of the joke. Wiz: She's also able to overshadow others, which is their way of saying possession. Her finesse at this skill surpasses even Danny, as she's able to use the voice of those she possesses. Boomstick: Of course the clone has to beat the original in some way. Wiz: All in all, Dani is a powerful fighter and shouldn't be underestimated. Boomstick: She's thrown Vlad through 5 stone pillars, survived her unstable makeup for a year, and even helped in turning the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid. Wiz: She isn't without her own flaws and shortcomings though. She lacks the cryokinetic abilities that Danny has and has nowhere near as much battle experience as him. Her naiveté has also gotten her in many bad situations. Her invisibility isn't perfect either, as she can be tracked via infrared scanning. Boomstick: She's also weak to anti ghost weaponry and space Kryptonite. Wiz: It's not Kryptonite, it's Ecto-ranium, an extremely rare anti-ghost element that can only be found in the rings of Saturn. Should Dani come in contact with it in her ghost form, it could likely disrupt her powers. Though it's unlikely that it'll work on her human form. Boomstick: You sure it's not Kryptonite? Cause it sounds a lot like.... Wiz: Yes it's not Kryptonite! Boomstick: Sorry...... in short, Dani is one of the strongest beings in the Danny Phantom universe. Pray you don't run into the original, and pray you don't get on her bad side, cause either way, it won't end well. Dani Phantom: Forget it; I know who you are and I came a long way to find you...and I am not leaving now! DEATH BATTLE! (Cues Nicktoons Globs of Doom - Tutorial Theme - DS Version) Dani is seen flying through the sky above Amity Park. She then lands and turns back into her human form. Dani: Ahhh. Nothing better than a good old flight through Amity Park in broad daylight. Suddenly, she hears a blaring alarm nearby. Dani: Huh? Where's that sound coming from? Upon further inspection, she soon finds out that the alarm is coming from The Fenton Works, which triggers her concerns for Danny. Dani: The Fenton Works? D-Danny?! She soon runs downstairs to the Fenton Lab where she discovers a horrible scene. (Cues Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots - Cutscene 3 - DS Version) Dani: *gasps* O-Oh my God!... Danny: N-Ngh!... Dani: Danny! Danny: *cough* *cough* D-Danielle... Dani: What happened here?! Tell me! Danny: Danielle... r-run... *cough* *cough* Danny then loses consciousness and Danielle soon sees his attacker, X-23, who is holding a case containing something she was after. X-23: ...Hmmm. Time for me to leave this dump. Danielle then quickly transforms back into her ghost form and blasts the case out of X-23's hands. (Cues Nicktoons Globs of Doom - Boss Theme - DS Version) Dani: You're not going anywhere. X-23: Back off, kid. You don't know who you're dealing with. Dani: Forget it; you mess with Danny, you mess with me! I'll make you pay! X-23: Is that so? X-23 extracts her adamantium claws from her hands and feet and prepares for battle. X-23: Then this is gonna be fun. FIGHT! Dani charges at X-23, delivering a series of fierce punches and kicks. X-23 dodges them and kicks Dani into the wall behind her. Dani recovers from this and delivers an ecto-charged uppercut to X-23, taking the battle to the streets of Amity Park. The two then engage in hand-to-hand combat with each blow dealing considerable damage. X-23: (Grrr... This kid's power hurts like a bitch, I can't underestimate her.) Dani: Hmmm... I think it's time I take this fight to the skies! Dani takes to the skies and fires a series of Ecto-Blasts at X-23, in which she dodges the attacks to avoid taking any more damage. She then spots a car on the street and picks it up to throw it at Dani. X-23: Come to Mama, you little brat! X-23 throws the car at Dani, only for her to destroy it with an Ecto-Energy Wave. Dani then blows a hole through X-23's stomach with an Ecto-Blast. Dani: Hmph. Is that all? Dani is then seen suprised to see that X-23's stomach regenerated from the blast and realizes that she has a healing factor. X-23: Heh heh heh. Foolish brat, I heal REAL fast. Dani: W-What the?! X-23 then charges at Dani and lands a few strikes on her and kicks her towards a construction site. Dani is seen lying on the ground as X-23 approaches. X-23: I've just about had it with you, time to finish this. X-23 enters the construction site, only to discover that Dani is nowhere to be seen, much to her suprise. X-23: Huh? Where'd she go? Suddenly, an ecto-blast was fired, but Dani was still nowhere to be seen. X-23: Show yourself! Then another ecto-blast goes off and X-23 starts to destroy the building under construction. X-23: Where are you! Another ecto-blast is fired. X-23: Grrr... Come out and fight! One final blast is fired and X-23 goes berserk. X-23: GrrrraaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X-23 tears the building apart piece by piece as she angrily searches for Dani. The building then collapsed, X-23 believes that Dani has retreated and decides that she has had about enough. X-23: Grrr... I knew you'd be too scared to fight... Suddenly Dani appears above X-23, taunting her. (Cues Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Denouement) Dani: Yeesh! Someone sure is angry today. X-23: Wha-! Y-YOU!!! Dani: *yawn* This fight has gone long enough, time I finish this. Dani charges at X-23 with a series of ecto-charged punches and kicks, knocking her sky high. Dani then shoots Ecto-Energy Waves at X-23's limbs, slicing them off in the process. Dani then stomp kicks X-23 in the back falling at high speeds. X-23 lets out one final scream as they hit the ground, with her blood splattered all over as her torso exploded on impact. Her head is then seen laying on the sidewalk and she mummers her last words. X-23: D... D-damn... y... y-you. Dani then stomps on X-23's head, killing her for good. Dani: That's how it's done, bitch. K.O.! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:Eye of Hades